What Have I Done?
by twilightastronomer67
Summary: I knew I should have stayed in my bed this morning. Waking up to odd feelings I decided stupidly to continue on though. Now look where I am! I ended up wishing myself into the Labyrinth! Some days are better left in bed.


I knew I should have stayed in my bed this morning. I could tell from the moment my alarm blasted me awake from my slumber that today was going to be different. There was something in the air, an odd feeling. I wanted nothing more than to snuggle back into my bed covering my head, not waking until the feeling had passed. _You're going to be late if you don't get up now!_ I knew it was true but that didn't make it any easier. I sighed as I pulled myself to my feet. My dog was twisting wildly into my arms desperate to go outside and relieve herself. I made my way to the back door and as soon as I cracked the door she took off down the steps. Before I could stop her she ran out of my site. I stepped gingerly out onto the wood deck carrying a piece of food to bribe her back inside. She was standing staring defiant into the woods. I called her name and held out the food but she was absorbed into whatever she saw. I called her name louder with all my frustration seeping through. She took one last look at the woods and ran back into the house. That was only the beginning.

I tried to shake the odd feeling as I gathered my supplies for a shower. I turned the water as hot as I could without the tank draining and got in. My dog started to whine loudly at the door. _Is dad up? It's not even 6 yet!_ I panicked worried that I had woken my dad up 30 minutes before I was supposed to. I hurried through washing my hair and hopped out, getting dressed. As I opened the door I expecting to face my dad, grumpy and mumbling about how little sleep he got. But he wasn't there. I stepped farther out of the bathroom to notice that not only was my father not outside his room-but he wasn't even awake yet. I gingerly made my way over to the couch so I could watch the news when I began smelling the faint smell of spices and something else that I could not put my finger on. Today would have been the best day to stay in bed.

I walked into school and life felt a little more normal. I ate breakfast with my friends and headed off to my classes. In chemistry I quickly realized that I wasn't going to be able to understand the topic we were going over so I chose to quietly pull out my notebook and start doodling lines from my favorite movie Labyrinth. I knew I should try to pay attention but thinking about the Labyrinth put me in peace. I was able to make it until the bell rang without getting a splitting headache. Going to my history class my day was perfectly normal. I had dismissed this morning's events as nothing more than my sleepy mind playing tricks on me. During my writing class I was recruited to sell tickets for our fundraiser during a few of the lunches. Yep, the day was back to the normal monotony that it usually was.

I returned an hour later tired of sitting in the crowded lunchroom with loudly chattering teenagers. To be one I still hated to be around most teenagers. They were so…obnoxious. As I walked back up the stairs to my class the feeling I had earlier began to return. I looked around the halls seeing if something was askew but as far as I could see it was all the same. The green and tan tiles on the floor were lightly littered with gum wrappers, hall passes, and other stuff that the students neglected to throw away. I could hear the teachers in their classroom lecturing about the daily topics. I took a quick look out one of the windows and the day looked normal. So why was this feeling back? I tried to shake it off but as I entered my class it intensified. The entire class got quiet as I had entered-a hard task for my rowdy classmates. Something was up and it wasn't good. I heard slight snickering. Goblins? No, something much worse. High school students. I made my way to my seat hoping to repel this feeling by writing some more in my notebook. I started digging around my desk. My notebook was gone. "Looking for this?" The blood drained from my face when I saw a kid on the other side of the room holding up my notebook. "Give it back." I said barely above a whisper. "Aw, Jareth not coming to save you from us? Your stories seem to be full of him saving you among other things." More giggles erupted around the room as the taunts came from all sides. "Not liking it here in the real world eh?"

"I bet you really want those goblins to take you away now don't you?" and "Jareth, the King of Goblins. What a load of crap!" More laughter erupted. "Give it back!" I stormed over the other side of the room with tears filling my eyes. I swung my arms at my notebook when the kid who had it grabbed my wrists. "A little upset are we? Hahahaha!" I managed to free one of my hands and I swung it as hard as I could into the kids face. He dropped my notebook instantly clutching his nose. I grabbed it and fled out of the room. Not knowing where exactly to run I ran into the bathroom. Tears consumed me.

It took me a minute but I finally began to settle down seeing the foolishness of my actions when I heard voices calling my name. I heard footsteps coming my way and out of fear of being in trouble I ran and hid in a stall. The voices moved closer. It was my teacher. Nice to know she finally showed up. "Oh goodness! I wish the goblins would come and take me away right now!" I whispered to myself wanting it more than I had ever when I said it. In a sudden swirl of glitter and cloaks I found myself face to face with the Goblin King himself. What had I done?

"I was wondering when I would get your call." He said sounding a little peeved. I was struck and unable to form any intelligent thought. I tried to talk but the words would not leave my head. I began to mumble and I could tell the Goblin King was getting angry. "Stop jabbering like you are a baby!" He snapped. I shut my mouth and looked down in shame. It was then that I noticed we were not longer in the cramped dirty bathroom stall but facing the outside of the labyrinth.

"You have 13 hours to defeat my labyrinth before you become mine forever. You'd make a rather nice goblin." I grimaced and with a cruel maniacal laugh Jareth disappeared. _I don't believe it!_


End file.
